warriorcatsfandomcom_nl-20200215-history
Fouten
In elk (Nederlandstalig) boek van Warrior Cats staat wel een fout. Meestal hebben we het hier over een naamfoutje, chronische fouten, maar soms ook dikke grammaticale fouten! Wil jij ook dat dit stopt? Voeg dan fouten die je vindt aan de lijst hieronder toe (met de bladzijde a.u.b., dan kan die gecontroleerd worden), dan sturen we ze op wanneer de deadline van dat boek verstreken is! Uitleg Als je denkt een fout gevonden te hebben moet je natuurlijk wel weten wat voor fout je hebt gevonden. Hier staat een lijst met voorkomende fouten. Naamfouten Naamfouten, zijn fouten die voorkomen wanneer een naam wordt veranderd zonder dat dat in het boek is genoemd. Bijvoorbeeld Grijsstreep wordt veranderd in Grijsstaart zonder dat er een naamceremonie is geweest. Ook kan er soms een fout worden gemaakt met de vertaling, een voorbeeld hiervan is Brokkelstar i.p.v. Brokkelster. Chronologische Fouten Een Chronologische Fout is een fout waarbij een stukje verhaal eerder in het boek later anders wordt verteld waardoor het niet echt klopt. Een voorbeeld hiervan is dat Geeltand blaast tegen een gestreept katje terwijl er later in het boek staat dat het een grijswit katje was. Echter zijn deze fouten meestal niet te verwijten tegen de vertaalster (Huberte Vriesendorp of Pauline Akkerhuis) van het boek maar meer tegen de schrijfster (Erin Hunter) Grammaticale Fouten Grammaticale fouten zijn fouten die worden gemaakt wanneer zin volgorden niet kloppen, werkwoordsvormen fout zijn of er een woord verkeerd wordt gebruikt. Een voorbeeld hiervan is: 'De katten had gejaagd', wat eigenlijk 'De katten hadden gejaagd' had moeten zijn. Fouten''' in de vormgeving Dit zijn fouten waarbij er iets mis is gegaan bij het ontwerpen. Bijvoorbeeld dat er twee keer Hoofdstuk 21 staat i.p.v. 21 en 22, of dat er bovenaan de bladzijde niet de titel van het boek staat maar iets anders. In De originele reeks ''De wildernis in'' Naamfouten * Blz. 12 Er staat Tijgerkat i.p.v. Tijgerklauw * Blz. 15 Er staat nieuwblad i.p.v. groenblad want in de Engelse versie staat "greenleaf" * Blz. 15 Er staat maanden i.p.v. de Clanterm manen * Blz. 71 Er staat Grijsstaart i.p.v. Grijspoot *Blz. 81 Er staat Poesiepoes i.p.v. poesiepoes *Blz. 86 Er staat Tijgerpoot i.p.v. Tijgerklauw *Blz. 108 Er staat Geeltang i.p.v. Geeltand *Blz. 118 Er staat maanden i.p.v. manen *Blz. 120 Er staat Windte119120121 i.p.v. Windterritorium * Blz. 181 Er staat Brokkelstar i.p.v. Brokkelster *Blz. 200 Er staat Tweebenen met hoofdletter * Blz. 205 Er staat Tijgerpoot i.p.v. Tijgerklauw * Blz. 208 Er staat maansteen zonder hoofdletter *Blz. 210 Er staat maansteen zonder hoofdletter *Blz. 214 Er staat maansteen zonder hoofdletter * Blz. 271 Er staat Donderstreep i.p.v. Donkerstreep *Blz. 308 Er staat Donderkamp i.p.v. DonderClankamp * Blz. 314 Er staat 2 keer op deze bladzijde Vuurpoot i.p.v. Vuurhart (net nadat hij naamceremonie heeft gehad). Chronische Fouten *Blz. 130 Geeltand wordt omschreven als bleekgrijs terwijl ze donkergrijs is *Er staat op bladzijde 132 en 133 dat een '''gestreept jong tegen Geeltand opbotste en Geeltand tegen dat katje blaasde, maar later op bladzijde 157 staat dat ze tegen het grijswitte katje heeft geblazen. *Blz. 232 Tijgerklauw wordt omschreven met gele ogen terwijl hij amberkleurige ogen heeft *Blz. 312 Tijgerklauw wordt omschreven met gele ogen terwijl hij amberkleurige ogen heeft Grammaticale Fouten * Blz. 146 Er staat: Je gaat vanmorgen mee... i.p.v. Je gaat deze morgen/ochtend mee. *Blz. 210 Er staat "Van tijd tot tijd flikkerde haar oogleden" i.p.v. "Van tijd tot tijd flikkerde'n' haar oogleden" * Blz. 229 Er staat: Hij op weg om zich bij de SterrenClan te voegen i.p.v. Hij is op weg om zich bij de SterrenClan te voegen. *Blz. 263 Er staat "'Soms,' mompelde duister." i.p.v. "'Soms,' mompelde ze duister." ("ze" verwijst naar Geeltand) *Blz. 274 Er staat "'Maar wees voorzichtig, zult alleen zijn'" i.p.v. "'Maar wees voorzichtig, je zult alleen zijn'" ("je" verwijst naar Vuurpoot) *Blz. 278 Er staat "'Ik wilde alleen maar even de naar de jonkies kijken...'" i.p.v. "'Ik wilde alleen maar even naar de jonkies kijken...'" *Blz. 282 Er staat "Eindelijk bereikten ze de rand van plateau dat {...}" i.p.v. "Eindelijk bereikten ze de rand van het plateau dat {...}" *Blz. 299 Er staat "'Onze krijgers worden zijn er om te vechten en niet voor de jacht'" i.p.v. "'Onze krijgers zijn er om te vechten en niet voor de jacht'" *Blz. 310 Er staat "Verbaasd hoorde de katten Vuurpoots woorden aan." i.p.v. "Verbaasd hoorde'n' de katten Vuurpoots woorden aan." Typfouten *Blz. 246 Er staat "haarogen" i.p.v. "haar ogen" Reactie van de Uitgever Eerst hebben we een mail gestuurd naar Bakermat: Bestand:MailFoutenWildernisIn1.png Dit was het antwoord dat we kregen: Bestand:MailFoutenWildernisIn2.png Toen hebben we de fouten verstuurd: Bestand:MailFoutenWildernisIn3.png ''Water en vuur Reactie van de Uitgever Zie Geheimen Geheimen Reactie van de Uitgever We hebben de fouten gestuurd: Bestand:MailFoutenWaterEnVuurGeheimen1.png Voor de storm Naamfouten *Op pagina 272 staat er Ravenboot i.p.v. Ravenpoot. Chronische Fouten *Blz. 234 wordt Geeltand omschreven met gele ogen. *Blz. 341 wordt Luipaardvacht omschreven met groene ogen. *Blz. 359 wordt Witstorm omschreven met blauwe ogen. *Blz. 363 wordt Langstaart omschreven met een bruine vacht. *Blz. 31 wordt Taanpels omschreven met een bleekoranje vacht. *''Binnenkort meer *Blz. 322 Vederstaart wordt omschreven met amberkleurige ogen. Grammaticale Fouten *Blz. 18: "Vuurhart had de eerst zes manen van zijn leven bij tweebenen gewoond enz." maar er staat eerst i.p.v. eerste. *Blz. 367 De tekens van de Clans zijn ze vergeten. *Blz. 146: Wilgvacht heeft twee poesjes en een katertje gekregen. Maar in alle andere boeken waar ze inkomen zijn het twee katertjes en een poesje. ''Gevaar! *Blz. 296 Braampoot wordt Braamkit genoemd. *Blz. 296 Taanpoot wordt Taankit genoemd. Vuurproef *Langstaart wordt Langster genoemd. blz.305 *Doornklauw wordt Doornpoot genoemd. blz.306 In De nieuwe profetie Modderpels wordt in deze reeks meerdere keren Moddervacht genoemd, maar bij ''De Clans staat hij genoteerd als Modderpels. ''Middernacht *Dauwbloem staat als een schilpadpoes in De Clans genoteerd, maar in het Engels is ze een lichtgrijze poes. Spitspoot wordt in De Clans met het uiterlijk van Spinpoot vermeld, een langpotige zwarte kater met een bruine buik en gele ogen. *Taanpels word Traanpels genoemd. blz.93 '''Naamfouten' *Aspels staat als leerling (Aspoot) en als krijger (Aspels) in De Clans genoteerd. *Blz. 26 Er staat Varenpoot i.p.v Varenwolk *Blz. 28 Er staat Schorspoot i.p.v Schorspels *Blz. 30 Er staat Zandpoot i.p.v Zandstorm *Blz. 93 Er staat Braampoot i.p.v. Braamklauw *Blz. 101 Er staat Vedervacht i.p.v Vederstaart *Blz. 109 Er staat Varenpoot i.p.v Varenwolk *Blz. 167 Er staat Braampoot i.p.v. Braamklauw ''Maannacht Chronologische Fouten *Blz. 15 Dauwbloem staat als een schilpadpoes in De Clans genoteerd, maar in het Engels is ze een lichtgrijze poes. *Blz. 140 en blz. 148 Steenspreker wordt twee keer vermeld met (donker)groene ogen, maar hij heeft amberkleurige ogen. *Blz. 92 en blz. 146 Braamklauw wordt met een rode vacht vermeld, maar hij heeft een donkerbruine vacht. *Beek wordt vermeld met amberkleurige ogen, maar ze heeft grijze ogen. Blz. 119 Grammaticale Fouten *Wat Spikkelblad tegen Loofpoot zegt ''schuin gedrukt, maar op blz. 249 staat het gewoon recht. Blz. 248 Naamfouten *Tijgerster wordt Tijgerstreep genoemd. blz. 294 *Tijgerster wordt Tijgerkat genoemd. blz 308 *Er staan 'De Stam der Eeuwige j'acht i.p.v. '''J'acht met een hoofdletter. blz. 312 *Er staat 'maand' i.p.v. 'maan'. blz. 160 *Er staat 'benedenhen' i.p.v. 'beneden hen'. blz. 175 *Er staat 'gebeeldhouwde' i.p.v. 'gehouwen'. blz. 9 *Er is een komma vergeten bij 'Steenspreker heb je een teken gekregen?'. blz 10 *Er is een komma vergeten bij 'Stormvacht vergeet niet dat een vraag vele antwoorden kan hebben...'. '''Grammaticale fouten *Er staat verbaas't'' 'in plaats van verbaas'd'. blz 277 *Er staat 'Na een kort pauze haalde de kater zijn schouders op' i.p.v. 'Na een' kort'''e '''pauze'. blz. 280 '''Chronologische fouten *Als Kraaipoot vraagt: 'Wat is er met de anderen gebeurd?', antwoordt Rots: 'Scherptand gebeurde.'. ''Dageraad *Bij de Clans staat Vuurster in een groter lettertype geschreven. blz. 10 *Bij hoofdstuk 18 staat Water En Vuur i.p.v hoofdstuk 18. blz. 274 *Waar normaalgezien hoofdstuk 20 moest staan staat hoofdstuk 21, en hoofdstuk 21 is twee keer vermeldt. blz. 301 en blz. 322 '''Naamfouten' *Schorspels wordt per ongeluk beschreven als Stropels in De Clans, en Stropels komt niet voor in de lijst dus lijkt dat dat Witpoot geen mentor heeft. blz. 10 *Keisteen is eigenlijk Blokker. *Sasha wordt elke keer dat ze genoemd wordt Sasja genoemd, met uitzondering van de lijst met personages. Ze wordt bv. bij bladzijde 175, 176, en 177 Sasja genoemd. *Asvoet is eigenlijk Aswolk, maar heet vanaf Dageraad Asvoet zonder dat er een naamceremonie is geweest. *Er zijn katten vergeten te vermelden bij de Clans: Schaduwpels, Knorbuik, Dauwbloem en Mospels (RivierClan). blz. 18 *Kwikpoot wordt Kwikstaart genoemd. blz. 220 *Er zijn twee Kitmoeders vergeten te vermelden bij de Clans: Vleugel, en Flight of Startled Heron; waarvan de Nederlandse vertaling niet vermeld is. blz. 13 *Rots Waar Sneeuw Op Valt moest normaalgezien ook vermeld zijn in de Clanlijst, maar is vervangen voor Kloof Waar Reigen Zit. blz. 13 *Er staat Ochtendbloem i.p.v. Dauwbloem. blz. 311 Chronische Fouten *Er staat dat Doornklauw een donkergrijze kater is, terwijl hij eerder wordt vermeld als een goudbruin gestreepte kater. blz 65 *Er staat dat Zwartster een zwarte vacht heeft, maar eigenlijk zijn alleen zijn poten zwart. De rest van zijn lijf is wit. blz. 100 *Er staat dat Spikkelblad een goudbruin gestreepte staart heeft, terwijl ze een lapjespoes is. blz. 119 Grammaticale Fouten *Er staat een klein'''e eindje''' i.p.v. een klein eindje. blz. 84 ''Sterrenlicht *Op de achterkant staat Maanstaan, i.p.v. Maansteen. *Er staat bij De Clans dat Spinpoot de leerling van Wolkstaart is i.p.v. Muisbont. *Er staat bij De Clans Webstaart i.p.v. Webvoet *Blz. 18 Er staat dat Zwartklauw van de WindClan is i.p.v. de RivierClan. *Blz. 61 Er staat dat Motvleugel blauwe ogen heeft i.p.v. ambergele ogen. *Blz. 191 Er staat Langster i.p.v. Langstaart. *Blz. 208 Er staat 3 keer Langster i.p.v. Langstaart. *Blz. 213 Er staat "roeide" i.p.v. "groeide". *Blz. 217 en 218 Er staat Duistervoet terwijl in De Clans er niets van hem te vinden valt. Er is wel bekend dat hij een oudste is. *Blz. 230, 231 en 233 Er staat Donkervoet i.p.v. Duistervoet. *Blz. 309 Er staat dat Spikkelstaart is gestorven bij het eten van een vergiftigd konijn i.p.v. Vlekstaart. *Blz. 338 Er staat Vuurhart i.p.v. Vuurster. Schemering Fouten in vormgeving *In de Clanlijst staat dat de leerling van Sintelvel Een donkergrijze poes is maar dat is gewoon het uiterlijk dat 1 regel erboven staat van Sintelvel zelf. *Kwiklicht staat niet vermeld in de Clanlijst. *Uilsnor, vroeger Uilpoot, staat ook niet vermeld, in het Engels wel. *De flaptekst klopt niet met het origineel verhaal. *Er staat dat Sintelvel verliefd is in plaats van Loofpoel, en Loofpoel heeft haar leerlingennaam nog op de flaptekst. *Lijsterstaart staat vermeld als een vrouwtjeskat, maar in dit boek is zijn geslacht normaal verandert naar mannelijk. *Stropels staat vermeld als een grote witte kater in de Clanlijst. *Nachtwolk staat niet vermeld in de Clanlijst. *Rookpoot is normaal gestorven in Dageraad maar staat weer vermeld in de lijst als Eikenvachts leerling, deze fout staat ook in de Engelse boeken. *In de lijst staat er bij de kittens van Dauwbloem, Wilgkit en Tuimelkit, i.p.v. Viskit, Tuimelkit en Kiezelkit. Want Wilgkit is de dochter van Mospels. *Vinkvleugel en haar leerling Distelpoot staan normaal niet meer in de Clanlijst. *Blz. 368 Staat er zomaar als eerste woord van hoofdstuk 19 'Ravenpoot!' als dan even Voor de storm erbij pakken zien we dat daar ook het eerste woord 'Ravenpoot!' is. De vormgeefster zal waarschijnlijk die pagina hebben gekopieerd maar vergeten zijn Ravenpoot weg te halen Naamfouten *Blz. 57 Er staat Loofpoot i.p.v. Loofpoel *Blz 65 Er staat Donderklauw I.p.v. DonderClan *Blz 66 Er staat Loofpoot I.p.v. Loofpoel *Blz 67 Er staat Loofpoot I.p.v. Loofpoel *Blz 68 Er staat Windclankatten, Clan is zonder hoofdletter geschreven. *Blz 72 Er staat Asvacht I.p.v. Aspels *Blz. 88 Er staat Eensnor i.p.v. Eenster *Blz. 124 Er staat Loofpoot i.p.v. Loofpoel *Blz. 124 Er staat Ochtendbloem i.p.v. Dauwbloem *Blz. 143 Er staat Loofpoot i.p.v. Loofpoel *Blz 159 Er staat Spinpoot I.p.v. Spinloper *Blz 166 Er staat 2x Spinpoot I.p.v. Spinloper *Blz. 167 Er staat Vuurpoot i.p.v. Vuurster *Blz. 181 Er staat onder aan de bladzijde dat Kwiklicht knikte maar dat was Loofpoel. Deze fout komt waarschijnlijk doordat Loofpoel de groeten aan Kwiklicht moest doen. *Blz. 184 Er staat 2 keer Ochtendbloem i.p.v. Dauwbloem *Blz. 205 Er staat Motvleugel i.p.v. Viskit. *Blz 209 er staat Sparkit I.p.v. Sparpoot *Blz 232 Er staat Donderterretorium I.p.v. DonderClanterretorium *Blz 321 Er staat Kraaipoot I.p.v. Kraaiveder *Blz 334 er staat Sintelvel I.p.v. Kwiklicht *Blz 356 Er staat Donderterretorium I.p.v. DonderClanterretorium *Blz. 368 Er staat zomaar als eerste Ravenpoot zonder enige betekenis *Webstaart wordt in het verhaal altijd genoemd als Webvoet, maar in de Clanlijst staat hij nog steeds als Webstaart. Grammaticale Fouten *Blz. 205 Er staat 'We deden een spelletje waarbij we er doorheen renden en sporen maakte op het gras...'. I.p.v. 'maakte' moet er 'maakten staan. *Blz. 294 Er staat ''Diep van binnen weet je wat goed is ', en''' je moet je hart volgen.'' Dit is een zogenaamde Oxford komma, een komma voor een 'en'. Hier is zonder de komma geen sprake van onjuiste inversie, dus dit moet zonder komma. ''Zonsondergang Naamfouten *Blz. 10 er staat Tijgerstar I.v.m. Tijgerster In De macht van drie Het tweede gezicht Typfouten *Blz. 67 Er staat "Je doet het veel minder zacht '''dat' Spikkelblad." i.p.v. "Je doet het veel minder zacht dan Spikkelblad." Naamfouten *Blz. 20 Er staat Leeuwenkit i.p.v. Leeuwkit. *Blz. 24 Er staat Langster i.p.v. Langstaart. *Blz. 24 Er staat Muisvacht i.p.v. Muisbont. *Blz. 25 Er staat Hulstpoot i.p.v. Hulstkit. *Blz. 25 Er staat Gaaipoot i.p.v. Gaaikit. *Blz. 26 Er staat Leeuwpoot i.p.v. Leeuwkit. *Blz. 27 Er staat Gaaipoot i.p.v. Gaaikit. *Blz. 30 Er staat drie keer Beskit i.p.v. Bespoot. *Blz. 39 Groenblad staat met een hoofdletter i.p.v. zonder. *Blz. 58 Er staat Rooskit i.p.v. Roospoot. *Blz. 79 Er staat Muiskit i.p.v. Muispoot. *Blz. 111 Er staat Leeuwkit i.p.v. Leeuwpoot. *Blz. 112 Er staat Hulstkit i.p.v. Hulstpoot. *Blz. 112 Er staat Leeuwkit i.p.v. Leeuwpoot. *Blz. 120 Er staat 2X Langster i.p.v. Langstaart. *Blz. 123 Er staat Langpoot i.p.v. Langstaart. *Blz. 127 Er staat Lichthart i.p.v. Doornklauw. *Blz. 127 Er staat Gaaikit i.p.v. Gaaipoot. *Blz. 128 Er staat 2x Gaaikit i.p.v. Gaaipoot. *Blz. 129 Er staat Gaaikit i.p.v. Gaaipoot. *Blz. 131 Er staat Gaaikit i.p.v. Gaaipoot. *Blz. 133 Er staat Gaaikit i.p.v. Gaaipoot. *Blz. 134 Er staat Gaaikit i.p.v. Gaaipoot. *Blz. 137 Er staat Leeuwkit i.p.v. Leeuwpoot. *Blz. 144 Er staat Gaaikit i.p.v. Gaaipoot. *Blz. 146 Er staat Gaaikit i.p.v Gaaipoot. *Blz. 149 Er staat Gaaikit i.p.v. Gaaipoot. *Blz. 150 Er staat Loofpoot i.p.v Loofpoel. *Blz. 169 Er staat Gaaikit i.p.v Gaaipoot. *Blz. 178 Er staat 'Windclangelederen' i.p.v. 'WindClangelederen'. *Blz. 202 Er staat Sintelvel i.p.v Sintelpoot. *Blz. 248 Er staat Eikenhart i.p.v. Eikenvacht. *Blz. 304 Er staat Gaaikit i.p.v. Gaaipoot. *Blz. 314 Er staat Moddervacht i.p.v. Modderpels. Het kan ook zijn dat de vertaalster heeft besloten om voortaan altijd Moddervacht te zeggen omdat hij in het Engels Mudfur heet en Modderpels eigenlijk niet goed vertaald is. *Blz. 317 Er staat Gaaikit i.p.v. Gaaipoot. *Blz. 323 Er staat Gaaikit i.p.v. Gaaipoot. *Blz. 331 Er staat Windclan i.p.v. WindClan. *Blz. 352 Er staat Gaaipoort i.p.v. Gaaipoot. *Blz. 407 Er staat Klimoppoot i.p.v. Klitpoot. Chronologische Fouten *Blz. 22 Madelief wordt omschreven als wit terwijl ze crème-bruin is. *Blz. 23 Nu wordt Madelief omschreven als melkwit. *Blz. 56 Stropels wordt omschreven als donkerrood terwijl hij goudbruin is. *Blz. 72 Varenwolk wordt omschreven als donkergrijs terwijl ze lichtgrijs is. *Blz. 76 Spinloper zegt dat Stormvacht geen echte DonderClankat is, maar op blz. 79 zegt Leeuwkit dat Schorspels Stormvacht ervan heeft beschuldigd geen echte DonderClankat te zijn. *Blz. 161 Er staat dat Bespoot zegt 'Als ik mijn staart niet over je mond had gelegd...' terwijl hij alleen maar een staartstompje heeft waarmee hij dat niet zou kunnen doen. *Blz. 162 Wilgpoot wordt omschreven als lichtgestreept terwijl ze donkergrijs is. *Blz. 173 Millie wordt omschreven als lichtgrijs gestreept terwijl ze zilvergrijs gestreept is. *Blz. 219 Langster wordt omschreven als zwart terwijl hij zwart-wit is. *Blz. 221 Geeltand wordt omschreven met een lichte vacht terwijl ze donker is. *Blz. 248 Er staat dat Leeuwpoot (tijdens dat hij Eikenvachts staart bijt) in gedachte tegen Eikenvacht zegt dat dits is omdat hij zei dat Gaaipoot waardeloos is, terwijl het Rookvoet was die dat had gezegd. *Blz. 252 Er staat dat Rookvoet in de braamstruiken zit terwijl hij op blz. 250 de grens al is overgevlucht. *Blz. 317 Geeltand wordt omschreven als bleek terwijl ze donker is. *Blz. 400 IJskit wordt een hij genoemd. Grammaticale Fouten *Blz. 25 Het woordje 'hij' mist in de zin '...voegde Gaaikit eraan toe terwijl rechtop ging zitten.'. *Blz. 26 De woorden 'de geuren' zijn vergeten in de zin 'Hij haalde diep adem met wijd open kaken om zijn mond in te zuigen...'. *Blz. 83 Er staat 'bezeerd' i.p.v. 'bezeert' in de zin 'Als IJskit of Voskit zich eraan bezeerd,...'. *Blz. 104 Er is een zin vergeten tussen de twee laatste alinea's. *Blz. 105 Er staat dat alleen Voskit uit Varenwolks nest klautert, terwijl in het Engelse boek Voskit EN IJskit uit het nest klauteren. *Blz. 105 Er staat dat IJskit een witte neus heeft, terwijl er in het Engelse boek 'muzzle' staat en dat snuit betekent, want de neus van witte katten is altijd roze. *Blz. 123 Er staat "Alleen een in mijn zij,....." i.p.v. "Alleen één in mijn zij,....." *Blz. 224 Er staat 'Hij hij...' i.p.v. 'Had hij'. *Blz. 304 Er staat 'hun' i.p.v. 'hen in de zin '...de verwondingen die de SchaduwClankrijgers hun hadden toegebracht.'. *Blz. 308 Er staat 'Nog een wond niet geheeld...'. I.p.v. 'een' moet er 'één' komen te staan omdat het anders niet duidelijk is dat het om nog één wond gaat en dan lijkt het alsof er staat dat er alweer een wond niet is geheeld. *Blz. 371 Er staat 'Een kleine hapje' i.p.v. 'Een klein hapje'. *Blz. 423 Er staat '...die hem en zijn broer en zusje een lotsbestemming beloofde die grootser was dan waar ik ooit had van kunnen dromen' terwijl het verhaal normaal in de derde persoon wordt verteld (als het niet schuingedrukt staat). Fouten in de vormgeving *Blz. 10 Er staat 2 keer Kwiklicht in de clans. *Blz. 21 Er mist een aanhalingsteken na '...altijd leerlingen blijven.' *Blz. 22 Er mist een spatie tussen '...hielp haar.' en '"Ach,..."'. *Blz. 25 Er mist een aanhalingsteken tussen '...zijn stem vriendelijk.' en 'Het is..."'. *Blz. 400 Er staat een heel stuk tekst vet gedrukt, namelijk: "En daarom zit ik vast in het kamp als een kitten!" *Blz. 30 Er staat een komma i.p.v. een punt tussen '...vertelde Beskit' en '"Kijk."'. *Blz. 68 Er mist een vraagteken in de zin '...die je nog nooit hebt ontmoet' ''Duistere rivier Typfouten *Blz. 60 Er staat 'Ze wees met haar neus '''n' de richting van de helling die naar het meer voerde.' i.p.v. 'Ze wees met haar neus in de richting van de helling die naar het meer voerde.'. *Blz. 75 Er staat "RiverClan" i.p.v. "RivierClan". *Blz. 90 Krijgershol staat met een hoofdletter geschreven. *Blz. 99 Er staat "sterkte punten" i.p.v. "sterke punten". *Blz. 110 Er staat "'Als je ze nu tegenkwam zou je ze veel minder bang voor ze zijn.'" i.p.v. "'Als je ze nu tegenkwam zou je veel minder bang voor ze zijn."' *Blz. 150 Er staat twee keer 'die' in de zin "Het zouden de jonge katten zijn die die zich dit gebied eigen zouden maken.". *Blz. 156 Er staat "niets eens" i.p.v. "niet eens" in de zin "'Je was niets eens in de buurt!'". *Blz. 294 Er staat "glansden" i.p.v. "vachten" in de zin "Hun grijs-witte glansden glommen in het donker." Chronologische Fouten *Blz. 228 Mistvoet wordt omschreven als steenkleurig terwijl ze blauwgrijs is. *Blz. 282 Wezelvacht wordt omschreven als bruin terwijl hij rood is. *Bij de Clans staat Aspels bij krijgers, maar ook nog als leerling bij leerlingen Fouten in de vormgeving *Bij de Clans heeft de RivierClan hetzelfde logo als de WindClan *Blz. 127 Hoofstuk 6 eindigt midden in een zin. Vertaald uit het Engelse boek zou deze zin ongeveer zo moeten zijn: "Hulstpoot wierp nog één blik op het verwrongen lichaam van haar vriendin en racete weg tussen de bomen door. Sintelpoot kan niet dood zijn! Ze mag niet dood zijn!" *Blz. 271 Hoofstuk 14 eindigt midden in een zin. Vertaald uit het Engelse boek zou deze zin ongeveer zo moeten zijn: "Vallend Blad was de tunnels ingegaan, maar is er nooit meer uitgekomen." ''Verbannen Naamfouten *Blz. 35 Er staat Muisvacht i.p.v. Muisbont. *Blz. 271 Er staat Schreeuw Van Boze Uil i.p.v. Schreeuw Van Kwade Uil. *Blz. 309 Er staat rotswacht i.p.v. grotwacht. Chronologische fouten *Blz. 121 Steenspreker wordt omschreven als steengrijs terwijl hij bruingestreept is. *Blz. 123 Stormvacht wordt omschreven met blauwe ogen terwijl ze amberkleurig zijn. *Blz. 124 Regen wordt omschreven als grijs terwijl hij bruin is. *Blz. 136 Stormvacht wordt omschreven met blauwe ogen terwijl ze amberkleurig zijn. *Blz. 266 Beek wordt omschreven met ambergele ogen terwijl ze grijs zijn. *Blz. 278 Steenspreker wordt omschreven als grijs cypers terwijl hij bruingestreept is. Grammaticale fouten *Blz. 121 Er staat "We helemaal geen andere katten in de buurt." i.p.v. "We '''hebben' {...}" *Blz. 154 Er staat "Tot zijn trots hield hij Braamklauw moeiteloos bijhouden {...}" i.p.v. "Tot zijn trots hield hij Braamklauw moeiteloos bij {...}" óf "Tot zijn trots kon hij Braamklauw moeiteloos bijhouden {...}" *Blz. 210 Er staat "{...} terwijl hij zijn blik over het groepje katten glijden." i.p.v. "{...} terwijl hij zijn blik over het groepje katten liet glijden." ''Eclips Naamfouten *Blz. 210 Er staat Stam der Eindeloze Jacht i.p.v. Stam der Eeuwige Jacht Chronologische fouten *Blz. 114 Schorspels wordt omschreven als de partner van Vosstaart, terwijl dat Stropels is *Blz. 268 Aspels wordt omschreven met een donkere vacht terwijl hij lichtgrijs is *Blz. 320 Sol wordt omschreven met ambergele ogen terwijl hij gele ogen heeft *Blz. 323 Sol wordt omschreven met amberkleurige ogen terwijl hij gele ogen heeft *Blz. 324 Sol wordt omschreven met ambergele ogen terwijl hij gele ogen heeft Grammaticale fouten *Blz. 188 Er staat "{...} Loofpoel '''vindt het goed is' als ik maar voorzichtig doe." i.p.v. "{...} vindt dat het goed is {...}" *Blz. 236 Er staat "Waarom maakte de andere Clans daar zo'n drukte over?" i.p.v. "Waarom maakten de andere Clans {...}" *Blz. 258 Er staat "{...} dat er iets voor hem gevochten werd was {...}" i.p.v. "{...} dat er iets voor hem gevochten werd {...}" *Blz. 317 Er staat "{...} en nu ze hadden de holte een heel eind achter zich gelaten." i.p.v. "{...} en nu hadden ze de holte een heel eind achter zich gelaten." *Blz. 340 Er staat "Ze kon er geen woord van kon verstaan." i.p.v. "Ze kon er geen woord van verstaan." *Blz. 378 Er staat "Hij kon zich inbeelden hij een doodgewone leerling was {...}" i.p.v. "Hij kon zich inbeelding dat hij een doodgewone leerling was {...}" Fouten in de vormgeving *Blz. 327 Er staat boom-toppen i.p.v. boomtoppen, dit kan komen doordat ze het woord verkeerd hebben gesplitst (achter "boom-top" staat een streepje en op de volgende regel staat "pen") Typfouten *Blz. 129 Er staat "Het je nu nog het bedmos van de oudsten niet verschoond?" i.p.v. "Heb je {...}" *Blz. 197 Er staat babies i.p.v. baby's *Blz. 207 Er staat babies i.p.v. baby's *Blz. 235 Er staat Windclan i.p.v. WindClan *Blz. 239 Er staat zwartster i.p.v. Zwartster *Blz. 255 Er staat Rivierclankrijger i.p.v. RivierClankrijger *Blz. 303 Er staat voorspeling i.p.v. voorspelling ''Lange schaduwen : Binnenkort Zonsopgang Naamfouten * Blz. 293 Er staat Wilgglans i.p.v. Wilglicht * Blz. 294 Er staat Wilgglans i.p.v. Wilglicht * Blz. 284 Er staat Voskitten i.p.v. Voskit Chronische Fouten *Blz. 13 Distelpoot wordt omschreven als kater terwijl ze een poes is Grammaticale Fouten * Blz. 161 Er staat herfst i.p.v. bladval : ''Binnenkort meer In Superedities ''Vuursters missie Naamfouten *Blz. 29 Er staat maanden i.p.v. manen. *Blz. 50 Er staat Sintelpoot i.p.v. Sintelvel. *Blz. 124 Er staat maanden i.p.v. manen. *Blz. 150 Er staat Vosstaart i.p.v. Vospoot. *Blz. 203-205 Een kat wordt afwisselend Zwart of Roet genoemd. *Blz. 451 er staat Zandstaart i.p.v Zandstorm Grammaticale fouten *Blz. 111 Er staat "Ze stonden de andere Clans toe ons als zwerfkatten verjagen." i.p.v. "Ze stonden de andere Clans toe ons als zwerfkatten '''te' verjagen." *Blz. 159 Er staat "Vuurster ving een glimp op van het dier op" i.p.v. "Vuurster ving een glimp op van het dier" of "Vuurster ving een glimp van het dier op". *Blz. 248 Er staat "{...}, en kletterde in de kloof in." i.p.v. "{...}, en kletterde in de kloof." of "{...}, en kletterde de kloof in.". *Blz. 267 Er staat "Vuurster voelde dat iedere haar van zijn vacht overeind komen." i.p.v. "Vuurster voelde dat iedere haar van zijn vacht overeind kwam." of "Vuurster voelde iedere haar van zijn vacht overeind komen." *Blz. 277 Er staat "{...}, antwoordde Vuurster uit." i.p.v. "{...}, antwoordde Vuurster." of "{...}, legde Vuurster uit." *Blz. 295 Er staat "{...} en knipperde dankbaar met ogen." i.p.v. "{...} en knipperde dankbaar met zijn ogen." *Blz. 302 Er staat "'Zou je ons alsjeblieft willen laten zien waar je dat mos vandaan komt?'" i.p.v. "'Zou je ons alsjeblieft willen laten zien waar je dat mos vandaan haalt?'" of "'Zou je ons alsjeblieft willen laten zien waar dat mos vandaan komt?'". Typfouten *Blz. 68 Er staat geracht i.p.v. gebracht. *Blz. 129 Er staat kampt i.p.v. kamp. *Blz. 166 Er staat Vuurster oren i.p.v. Vuurster's' oren. de:Fehler in den Warrior Cats-Büchernen:Mistakes in the Warriors Series Categorie:Verwijzing